Rockin' Robin Bird
by JayPun
Summary: A series of oneshots involving the other Titans learning more about Robin by catching him doing extraordinary things or something extraordinarily out of character, every time leaving them awed and shocked at what their leader can do and what he's capable of.
1. Flying High

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Robin

* * *

Flying High

The Titans had been together for nearly two years now, so they knew a lot about one another. They knew things about another simply due to the fact that they lived together. Things one picks up from knowing and living with someone for so long. But out of the five Titans, one of them tended to throw random curve balls at the other four. That person was Robin. By appearance, he was definitely the most normal. Normal colored skin, no powers, only stood out in a crowd due to his uniform. Without it, he would be lost in a sea of people. So the other Titans couldn't help but be thrown for a loop when Robin suddenly got up to his out of character, completely un-normal, shenanigans. His weird, almost childish, love for heights being an example.

Starfire could recall the way Robin seemed to be in an excited bliss when they rode the Ferris wheel together. She remembered the way his whole being glowed in elation while they sat at the very top. Honestly, though, she kinda thought it was because he was sitting up there with her and the fireworks had looked beautiful from where they were. Maybe it was a mix of all of the above. Either way, it didn't prepare her for the strange incident that occurred a bright, Friday morning.

She floated herself just inches off the ground as she hummed one of her favorite Tamaranian tunes. It was still quite early in the morning and she had just recently woken up. She was always a morning person. She was heading to the kitchen now, craving one of raven's burn yet gooey pancakes drizzled in mustard for breakfast. Her mouth just watered at the thought of the delicious food. Her reverie was cut short when she heard a ruckus coming from the hall directly to her left. She eyed the hall curiously. It was the hall that lead to the work out room. Well, the larger one. It was filled with equipment that none of the Titans seemed to know how to use, herself included. The only one who even seemed to want the equipment there, was Robin.

The redhead gave into her curiosity and flew down the hallway, looking to find the source of the noise. She found the room's door standing wide open. She eyed with little thought as she flew into the room. She let her feet touch the ground as she scanned the room for the source of the noise she had heard. She saw no person, but one piece of equipment, Starfire recalled Robin simply calling them gymnastic rings, was swaying a little. The rings were moving back and forth at opposite intervals, but like a couple of swings. So obviously someone had been in here. She looked around the room again. Still, she was the only one.

Then she heard it. A creepy, elated laugh echoed off the walls. A shiver ran up her spine. The laughter intensified, got louder, as if it were coming right at her. Suddenly, there was a flash of unfamiliar color that dove down right next to her side. She let out a squeal and jumped away. Now that the figure wasn't moving, she was able to see what it was.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was Robin, at least, she thought it was. Instead of his usual traffic light uniform, he was wearing skin-tight black leggings, a skin-tight sleeveless shirt that was mostly white but was trimmed with a bright blue. He wore nothing on his feet. His wrists had sweatbands on that matched the shirt. But he was also covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair stuck out in random directions. His chest heaved as he stared at her through his mask, a large grin plastered on his face. His arms stuck straight out from his sides.

"Morning, Star!" Starfire fought to hold down a blush, finding the Boy Wonder's attire and unruly hair incredibly attractive.

"Good morning, friend Robin. May I ask what it is that you are doing with these strange facilities?" She asked. Robin let his arms drop. He eyed her curiously not quite getting what asking.

"What? The gymnastic equipment." Starfire nodded, though unsure if that was what all the poles strange pieces of furniture were called. Robin shrugged as he answered. "I woke up earlier than usual so I decided to come in here and work on my acrobatics." He answered. Starfire randomly looked up and caught sight of a very tall, very large piece of equipment. She pointed up at it.

"What is that?" She asked, curiously. Robin looked where her eyes were. She could help but stare in confusion when her leader suddenly broke into a very cheesy grin, which was something she had rarely, if not, ever seen on his serious face.

"I'll show ya." Before she could respond, Robin had launched himself into a series of back flips that ended jumping and swinging on the rings. She gasped when his body suddenly launched into the air. She was about ready to fly up and catch but, to her surprise, he has grabbed onto a pole that was hanging horizontally from the monster of equipment. She watched in fascination as Robin swung from one pole to the next, throwing in complicated flips as he did so. Then a peculiar noise met her ears. It took her a moment to realize what it was. It was laughter, pure laughter and it was coming from Robin of all people.

Robin suddenly flipped himself into the air again. He rolled his body into four perfect flips before uncurling an reaching his arms out to the next pole. His arms latched on and suddenly, he was doing a perfect hand stand way too high above the ground for her comfort. But the Boy Wonder seemed unphased by the height, in fact, he seemed to be relishing in it.

He let go of the pole and his body dropped down. Starfire actually screamed as she watched her friend plunge to the ground. To her shock, Robin somehow swung his body back the rings. He did a couple flips on it before he launched his body into an arch, through the air. His feet hit the ground and he immediately started doing eccentric flips around the shocked alien

His laughter bubbled throughout the room. "You should have your face! You looked like you were going to have a heart attack. " He said through laughter, still throwing his body throughout the room. Then, within moments, Robin was back up in the air and on the large monster of a piece of a equipment again.

This time, Starfire just watched. She didn't gasped or scream. Then it came clear to her. Those serious of seemingly impossible and dangerous moves came naturally to him. Being up on that made him whole. He threw himself with such ease, that it looked like he was flying. A Robin, soaring in the air. That was were he truly belonged. High up, away from the hard ground below.

* * *

The first to a series of oneshots to come involve Robin and his badassery and various other situations. I hope you enjoyed. If you guys have an idea of a oneshot, please tell me.I hope you enjoyed


	2. Unhairably Sexy

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Un_hair_ably Sexy

There were many things about Robin that made him his own unique person among a team of already incredibly unique people: his traffic light uniform, the mask, the fact that he was famous, his attitude, his looks, and his hair. Yeah, people tended to talk about Robin's hair. Many often wondered why he styled it like he did. Did he do it because he thought it was cool, or was there actually a reason for it? Cyborg tended to poke fun at him for the eccentric style, joking Robin did it to make himself look taller. The Boy Wonder always scoffed at the accusation and said he had his reasons.

Cyborg often asked if Robin ever thought about cutting it but was met with a sneer. It was a bit strange that it was always Cyborg that brought up the bird's hair, seeing as he had none. It was probably because Beastboy could care less about hair, Raven would have rather been reading, and Starfire would have more than likely asked to put bows in his hair.

One day, Cyborg got into one his weird hair conversations with Robin, which was mostly being ignored by the rest of the team. "Dude, seriously, why do you style it like that? It looks weird." Cyborg said. Robin rolled his eyes at him.

"Why do you care so much?" The hero asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"I bet you would get more fans if you didn't put any hair gel in it" Cyborg suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Trust me, it would be better for all of us if I just kept my hair how it is" Robin said. Cyborg raised his eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He question. Robin gave the taller boy a sly grin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Cyborg frowned at the teen wonder, feeling like he was being made fun of. A light bulb sprang on over his head as and idea came to mind.

"Okay, how about you just wear your down naturally, no gel, for one week. Just to see what happens" Cyborg suggested. Robin eyed him warily.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked. Cyborg grinned like a villain.

"What, you scared?" Cyborg accused.

"I've got nothing to be scared of" Robin shot back.

"Is that a challenge?" Cyborg knew he had Robin in his hands now. The Boy Wonder could never back down from a challenge.

"I guess it is" Robin agreed.

"Good!" Cyborg said. "I bet you to not to spike, or style, your hair at all for a whole week" Robin grinned up at him, as if the smaller teen knew something the half robot-man didn't.

"Fine, but I bet you'll end up begging me to gel my hair by, at the most, the end of the fourth day" Robin challenged.

Cyborg scoffed "Ha! Yeah right! You got yourself a bet, spiky! Loser washes the laundry for a month!"

"Deal!" Robin shot back. The two shook hands, grinning at each other, neither of them noticing the curious looks from their friends.

The next day, the bet had begun. Robin walked into the common room that morning with his hair gel-free. His hair framed his face much like a doll's would and his bangs brushed his masked eyes. His hair stuck out in an unruly fashion all along his head. Overall, it looked like a stylish version of bedhead and was incredibly attractive on him.

"I thought I said no styling" Cyborg said when he saw the Boy Wonder's mop of hair.

"I didn't" Robin shot back "this is what it does, naturally" He blew at his bangs, attempting to get them out of his eyes. He either ignored or didn't notice the drooling look Starfire was giving him as he walked over to the table for breakfast. She wasn't the only one staring. Beastboy and Raven were eyeing him as well, just not like Starfire was. They couldn't help but notice how the change in style had caused his demeanor to seem younger, less mature and his face seemed more childish even a bit feminine. They could see a hint of a faded tan from his skin that bounced out against his black hair. It looked healthy and incredibly soft. "Would you guys stop staring? You've seen me with my hair down before." Robin's voice shook them out of their gawking.

"Yeah, when it's wet!" Beastboy said "we've never seen it like this" Robin sighed at his friends' reactions and just ate his breakfast, deciding to ignore them for now.

Just as the Titans had figured, Robin's hair caused quite a reaction. The media hounded the Boy Wonder the second they learned of his change in appearance. More fangirls squealed and gawked at him when they were fighting or just when they were walking down the street. Four times as much fan mail showed up at the Tower, nearly all of it being for Robin. Some girls had gotten bold and would walk up and flirt with him right in front of the other Titans, which sparked a dangerous reaction from Starfire.

She, like every other girl, had gone completely batty over the Boy Wonder's new look, her already existing crush growing stronger. So, in response to all the potential competition for Robin's affection, Starfire became very possessive around Robin. She would glare daggers at any girl that would approach the boy and even went as far as to sabotaging the other girls, doing things like dumping water on them when Robin wasn't looking. She clung to him in public and eyed every girl she saw, daring them to try and make a move.

Robin's new look hit the news and now it seemed like the phone was always ringing, asking the Boy Wonder for an interview. The Titans never got a moments piece. Of course, Robin didn't help make the situation any less painful. Do to his hair's length, he would often end up running his hand through it to try and move it out of his eyes, causing any girl to melt on the spot. Raven had even tried to help comb it out and part it differently in and attempt to get it out of his face, with Cyborg's approval, of course. But Robin's hair was impossible to work with, much to the Titans' discovery. It was naturally unruly and always did what it damn well pleased, no matter how much one tried to tame it. Beastboy had suggested cutting it but was shut down by the bird boy, saying he hated having his hair short; that and cutting it would be styling, violating his and Cyborg's bet.

The Titans were getting sick of the constant attention that was directed at them. They had no choice but to pull the plug on their phone. And the worst of it all, this was only two days after the bet started. It already felt like a week for them, though. Cyborg's patients with the situation had already grown thin. Robin, though was the one handling the situation the best, wasn't fairing that well either. But for a different reason. He was getting increasingly irritated at the fact that his hair was always in his eyes. No matter how many times he forced it back, it just ended back in his face. This caused his mood to sour and he got a bit more short tempered. unfortunately, Starfire was at the brunt of it. Mostly due to her over possessive behavior and the fact that she never seemed to leave the Boy Wonder alone.

"All of this, over hair" Cyborg said. His body was slumped in the common room couch. Robin half-heartily grinned at the statement

"I told you, you would regret it." He said. Cyborg glared at him.

"You know, for someone who's being mauled, hit on, and practically stalked just for changing his hair, you seem to be taking this pretty well." Cyborg said accusingly, mad that he seemed to be suffering more than the source of all the commotion within their fine city.

"You seem to not realize that I hadn't always spiked my hair." Was Robin's response. Beastboy's ears perked up at that statement.

"Wait, so you've had this happen to you before? Is that what you're saying?" The changeling asked.

Robin nodded. "When I was still in Gotham, it happened all the time, especially when I was younger. I started spiking my hair to draw all the unwanted attention away from me. That and I finally got sick of being called "cute" and "adorable" all the time by the media." Robin said. His last sentence spoken in a tone of annoyance.

Suddenly, Starfire flew in the common room with a vengeance, her eyes glowing green. She flew to Cyborg and got right in his face. " Friend Cyborg, I demand that you terminate your bet with Robin!" She hissed, angrily. Cyborg stared at the alien girl, shocked, seeing as the team had rarely ever seen the girl so angry.

"Did something happen, Star?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Starfire gaze moved to Robin.

"While I was shopping, that _Grimplork _insisted that she was the "girl-friend" with you and proceeded to call me a "slut". I am unaware of what a "slut" is but I do not approve of civilian girls trying to take what is not theirs! You are attracting too much of the attention with the styling of the new hair. As much I approve of it, I must ask that you go back to your spiking of the hair!" Starfire ranted. Robin stared at her, gobsmacked by her rant. He looked over at Cyborg then back at Starfire, who was still seething. Her eye's glowed green and her hands were clenched into fists, just moments away from glowing themselves.

"Maybe we _should_ call the bet off" Robin looked over at Cyborg again. "Truce?" Cyborg, who was much closer to the angered alien, swallowed the lump in his throat and gave the Boy Wonder a nervous nod. With that, the bet was terminated after two days, leaving no winner due to Starfire's interference.

Much to the disappointment of the female population, Robin went back to spiking his hair. Things began to calm down and life went back to normal. The fan mail slowed, the media backed off, and the Titans were able to re install their phone.

So what did the Titans learn about Robin?

They learned that he had a head of unruly, sexy, hair that drove girls wild in its normal state. It was something that was so naturally him, once again showing how incredibly unique and extraordinary the bird was in his all natural, true self. Hence why Robin kept to covering and toning down his features. The Titans started to wonder what else about Robin's appearance drove girls wild and what else of him that they saw of every day wasn't actually natural.

* * *

Yep, I done did the hair. Did you like my pun with the title? More to come everyone. What oneshot do you want to see?


	3. Rolled

This one's for Stella Bella 123. I had origionally planned on doing something like this, anyway. But your request for a Robin/ Beastboy oneshot made me decide to do it now. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

ROLLED

Beastboy was the self-proclaimed prankster of the group. Which wasn't very hard to take the title, when Cyborg was the only other member of the team who even bothered to go and prank people. But that was a rare occasion. Cyborg tended to be more of his target than his competitor. Beastboy knew better than to prank Raven and he never dared prank Starfire again, not after the incident with the balloon filled with motor oil. So it only made sense to finally go after their leader. Beastboy, for the longest time, was scared to prank Robin. He was scared that Robin would get pissed and sentence the poor changeling to hours of training or dishes, or even worse; laundry.

Beastboy was bored of going after Cyborg, so he swallowed his fear of his leader's wrath and decided to prank the Teen Wonder. The prank was simple, but effective. Beastboy, while the Boy Wonder was out on patrol, planned to creep into Robin's room and paint everything pink as fast he could. Once he had done his deed, he would run out of there like a bat out of hell and duck into his room for sanctuary.

The plan went as well as he could have hoped. He had gone in Robin's room not long after he had left for patrol, leaving him about three hours to paint everything pink insight. Beastboy had done his work and ran to his room. He curled up under his bed sheets, jittery, scared, and scared as hell from what he had just done. He waited for the Teen Wonder to barge into his room, looking for blood, but it never happened. After a while, he fell asleep.

He woke up to sunlight pouring into his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the memory of what he had done came flowing back. Along with that, came confusion. Why had Robin not come in and torn him to pieces? Had he just dreamed up the whole thing? Beastboy warily climbed out of bed and walked out of his room and headed to the common room for breakfast, occasionally looking over his shoulder, just in case.

Everyone was already in the common room, which made sense. Beastboy was always the last one to wake. His eyes immediately rested on Robin, who was happily chatting with Cyborg seemingly without a care in the world. Beastboy raised an eyebrow in confusion. what was going on? Robin was supposed to be pissed. Did last night even happen? It had to, all the paint cans Beastboy had bought were empty now, which obviously meant that the contents were all over Robin's walls, as Beastboy remembered doing. But Robin was acting as if nothing happened. Maybe he hadn't went in his room last night. The Teen Wonder _was_ known to stay up all night quite often.

"Is something the matter, Beastboy?" Robin asked with a grin on his face. Beastboy snapped out of his dumbfounded state , only realizing just now that he was still standing next to the door, watching his friends at the table.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. What'e for breakfast?" He asked as he jogged over to the kitchen. Cyborg gave him a joyous grin.

"Bacon and eggs!" He cheered.

"Dude, that had better be veggie bacon!" Beastboy demanded.

"No one likes veggie bacon." Cyborg shot back.

"I do!" With that, breakfast went on as normal. Beastboy, actually forgetting what had happened the previous night. he continued his normal morning banter with Cyborg, while Starfire giggled at the scene. Raven just read and Robin kept to himself, simply watching. It wasn't until breakfast was over and when everyone began to separate their owns way, did Beastboy finally get a taste of the coming repercussions for last night's prank.

Cyborg went to the garage to work on his car and Starfire dragged Raven off to "do the shopping". Beastboy was finishing off the last of his orange juice, when Robin walked up to him. "Hey Beastboy," He said with a big grin. Beastboy's ears drooped, feeling like he had been caught. "just so you know, this means war." With that, Robin promptly walked out of the room, leaving Beastboy confused and scared for his life.

Beastboy paced around in his room, trying to figure out just what Robin had meant. The changeling had an itching feeling feeling that he hat just kicked up a storm that was fixing to rain down on him. Oh no, he did not like where this was going.

~0~

Three days later, Beastboy was playing cards with the rest of the team, having forgotten Robin's declaration of war just three days prior. He was drawing cards when a card suddenly stuck to his hand. He tried to shake it off, with no luck. He let out an annoyed growl and shook his hand harder, still the card held on

"Dude, come on! It's your turn!" Cyborg snapped.

"I'm trying!" Beastboy shot back. Before he even realized what was happening, four more cards were stuck to him. He tried pulling those cards off, only to find even more cards were stuck to him. Then more, then more, then more. All the sudden, the whole deck had somehow gotten stuck to him. "AAAAAHHH! HELP ME!" Beastboy screamed as he flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to shake the cards off. The rest of the team just laughed at his misery, Robin seemed to be laughing the hardest. Not that the rest of the team noticed.

That was just the start of his misery.

~0~

The next day, Beastboy was stunned to find that all his top video game scores had been destroyed by the Teen Wonder, though the top score wasn't titled Robin, but REVENGE IS A BITCH. He also was shocked to discover that all the cheats had been erased and, the worst of all, Robin had somehow found a way to edit the graphics. Now all the character's heads were inflated, their voices sounded like chipmunks, and all their clothes looked like rainbows had thrown up on them.

His car games were messed with as well. The cars were driving upside down and their tires were bloated out, nearly three times the size theey should have been. Beastboy spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his precious games.

~0~

The very next day, Beastboy woke up to a squealing and a strange smell. When he opened his eyes, he found his room filled with barn animals. Pigs sniffed around his room. looking for food. Chickens and roosters flew around his furniture, clucking and pecking at a few items. Sheep baaed in Beastboy's face. A horse stood in the center of his room. The beast looked at him and let out a loud whinny. Beastboy stared at the petting zoo in his room, completely stunned. He wracking his brain, trying to figure out how Robin was able to get all of these animals in his room without anyone noticing or without Beastboy waking up.

A rooster cock-a-doodle-doo'ed and promptly crapped on Beastboy's dresser. He could not believe this was happening.

When the rest of the team realized Beastboy's room was filled with barn animals, they herded the creatures out and shipped them out of the tower. Beastboy ignored their questions as to how and why his room was filled with animals and where did they come from. Robin stared him down with a satisfied grin on his face. Beastboy glared right back, not ready to give up this war.

~0~

Robin stepped it up. He pulled a Cyborg and switched Beastboy's shampoo, turning the changeling a bright, lemon yellow for nearly four days. Robin dyed all of Beastboy's clothes a baby blue and dyed his bed sheets a bright fuchsia. All of Beastboy's vegan food was frozen solid in dry ice. On multiple occasions, Beastboy would wake up with sharpied on mustaches, glasses, and other various items on his face. The rest of the team was getting concerned. They had no clue that it was Robin pranking Beastboy, but they knew someone was doing it. Cyborg was obviously the top suspect. Of course, until, Cyborg's car was found parked in Beastboy's room one morning.

Yet, the pranks got worse. One time during an interview, Beastboy's pants suddenly exploded out of no where. Another time, while he was talking to a couple fans, his pants suddenly fell down...and then his underwear exploded. The Titans had to talk it out with the authorities on that one, getting them to not press charges for public indecency.

Then, finally, the prank of all pranks that drew the last straw for Beastboy. He wasi n the common room, playing a video game that Cyborg was able to fix for him, when it happened. Everyone else was in the room. Starfire was watching him play, Cyborg was working on dinner while Robin helped him, and Raven was reading.

The screen showed two cars racing when it suddenly went black. Beastboy gaped at the screen. "What the?"

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND, AND DESERT YOU!" Rick Astley was suddenly blasting his music video on their giant television. Starfire screamed, as well did Beastboy. Raven jumped to the point that she actually ended up throwing her book. Cyborg accidentally flung dinner all over the kitchen counters. Robin started laughing. Beastboy stood up and glared at him.

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY?" He shouted over the music. Robin laughed even harder, holding his sides as his body racked with it. He leaned on one of the soiled counters for support.

"You HAHAHAHA got HAHAHAHA RICK ROLLED!" That was all the Teen wonder got out before he fell to the floor, laughing so hard tears poured out from under his mask. The team just stared in shock and confusion, trying to figure out what the hell was going. Beastboy was seething with anger and Robin was on the floor laughing his ass off, while Rick Astley blasted from the T.V. Maybe it was best if they just didn't ask.

* * *

Yes, I went there. Review and tell me what you want to see next.


	4. Einstein

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Einstein

Raven considered herself to be very smart. She was an adamant reader and had deduction skills that far excelled that of an average person. She was well studied in anything involving the supernatural and knew spells from dozens of cultures and planets. Cyborg was also quite brilliant. His brilliance was different from Raven's. He was well versed in all things technologically related and could fix a complex piece of electrical equipment with ease. He could hack computers and completely reassemble a computer from scratch. Starfire, in her own way, was quite intelligent. She knew far more about alien planets than any of the other Titans did. She was also full of random trivial knowledge about the Earth that many of them didn't know. Of course, them of the stuff, they didn't want to know. Beastboy, though Raven would never admit out loud, was smart. He knew everything there was ever to know about animals and even all the anatomy about them. He knew all the chemical make up of a human being and knew various viruses and bacteria, including all the plants and drugs that can cure them. Yes, all the Titans were quite smart.

Then there was Robin. They all knew he incredibly smart, even before they really got to know him. He was one of those people that just looked smart. Raven figured that he was probably the smartest person on the team. But none of the Titans really knew just how smart the Teen Wonder was...until Raven formed a mental bond with him.

Raven's head was overloaded with information. Three days after they bonded, she collapsed. It freaked all the Titans out. When she woke up, she had to explain to them that she had collapsed from mental exertion. That was when she finally began to understand just how smart her leader was.

She could hear his thoughts, many of which she had trouble following. She learned that Robin was especially brilliant in math. He would often do long mathematical problems in his head and he did it at a rapid pace. The first time Raven heard him do it, her head was practically smoking from the amount of complex information that poured into it.

She would often catch him over analyzing things or going over all the information about a single object. He did this most often when they were in the middle of a mission. He would go over every detail in his head and then break it down to connect it all with something else. It was like his brain was constantly in overdrive. No wonder he never seemed to sleep. The gears were always turning and he always seemed to be learning something new, mentally questioning and discovering new things.

All of it made Raven curious. Just how smart was the Boy Wonder? So one day, she asked him.

Robin gave her a questioning look, his eyebrow raised. "You want to know how smart I am?" He asked.

Raven nodded.

"What brought this up all the sudden?"

"Our mental bond leaves me open to all your thoughts and a good portion of it is nothing but deduction and math problems. So I got curious." She said in a simple, bored tone.

Robin shrugged. "I don't really know. I took an IQ test when I was nine but I never saw the results. I just got pushed two grades ahead and it was left at that." He explained.

"You never saw the results?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Robin shook his head. "Nope, something about how they didn't want me getting cocky or something like that."

"So would you be willing to take the test again?" She asked.

"I guess, but I don't understand why this is such a big thing."

"You're not curious?"

"Not really."

So Raven talked to Cyborg about setting up an IQ test for Robin. To her surprise, he jumped at the idea. Beastboy and Starfire, though confused about what it was, wanted to help as well. Apparently the rest of the team was just as curious as she was. So Cyborg got a hold of the regulated standard government IQ test for Robin's age and gave it to the Boy Wonder.

"Okay, you know how this works?" Cyborg asked.

Robin scoffed. "Yeah, I've done it before." The test was timed and Robin seemed to handle it well.

They sent it in and waited for the results to come in.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if we got it back and come to find out, Robin barely scored average?" Beastboy jokingly suggested during breakfast one morning.

"I don't understand, what will this test prove exactly? That Robin is smart? Is this not something we already knew?" Starfire asked curiously.

"The test will show how smart Robin is." Cyborg explained.

"Yeah, Star. It'll show if he's average, above average, gifted, superior, or very superior- which is genius." Beastboy added on.

"How do you know that?" Raven questioned.

Beastboy shrugged. "I know things."

"Hey guys," Robin said as he walked into the common room. He waved a letter in the air. "The results came in."

Raven got up from the table and took the letter from him. She quickly ripped it open and began reading. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy watch her anxiously. Robin walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, how'd he do?" Beastboy asked.

Raven gawked at the paper. Her eyebrows scrunched in disbelief. "This can't be right. There must have been a mistake." She grumbled.

"What is it?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Is he actually dumb?" Beastboy asked. Robin glared at him but said nothing.

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"What did he get?" Cyborg yelled.

"A 161." Beastboy's jaw hit the floor. Cyborg's eyes bugged out his head.

Robin's eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. "Huh."

"Are you serious? That's all you have to say?" Cyborg yelled at the Boy Wonder.

"Is it bad?" Starfire asked.

"Star, average starts at 100, above average is 110, gifted is 120-" Beastboy listed off.

Raven interrupted him. "It goes up by ten. Genius starts at 140. Robin is at 161. He's ridiculously smart."

"Yeah, didn't Einstein have an IQ of 165." Cyborg asked. They all turned to Robin, wanting to see his reaction. To their surprise, he seemed unaffected by the results. In fact, he almost seemed mad.

"Well that's annoying." He grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Raven asked. They were shocked and confused by the fact that their leader seemed to not care about his IQ score.

"An IQ of 161 and I only skipped two grades? I wonder if it's just gone up or they just thought it would be a bad idea to put me in a higher grade. That definitely explains why I found school so boring." He ranted to himself, under his breath.

"What the hell is up with your reaction, Dude? Shouldn't you be like freaking out or something?" Beastboy asked.

"And what makes you think they thought it would be a bad idea to put you in a higher grade?" Cyborg added.

"Why should I be freaking out? I'm smart, big whoop. In fact, it's actually troublesome. It makes it harder to be around people your own age or even older. It's annoying to be smarter than everyone else. It can make life very boring. There's no challenge. That's why I hated school so much. Everything is nothing but review. I guess I can kinda understand why they didn't move any higher. Children tend to be terrible people and bully anyone different. I was also pretty small for my, hell, I still am, and I definitely would have gotten bullied more than I already did. That and the fact that I wasn't exactly the most stable person at that point, seeing as I had just gotten out of juvie a few months before I was enrolled in school" Robin rambled on.

"Juvie?" Raven asked.

Robin's eye's suddenly widened, shocked. He looked surprised that she had said that. He resembled a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The Teen Wonder obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave her an embarrassed grin. "Um, that's a long story.

* * *

Oh no, cliff hanger. You wanna know? Tell me and anything else you want me to do for a oneshot.


End file.
